exceptional exceptions
by liefdewint
Summary: Sherlock's heart had been broken one time too much. he promised himself that he would never fall again. Well this was until he met this fascinating docter John Hamish Watson. songfic Don't own anything


**hi everbody, here is another story of mine, I hope you enjoy it, and if you would make my day by leaving me a revieuw. This is kind of a songfic I guess, the song in it is from Sterling Knight and the personages aren't mine as well. Now enjoy my dear Sherlock fans**

* * *

><p><span>exceptional exceptions<span>

Sherlock's heart had been broken one time too much. He was the all or nothing kind of guy, but for some reason, his former boyfriends turned out to be nothing. He hated it. He would fall in love, and he would fall hard. He wouldn't spend months dreaming about this guy, no he was Sherlock Holmes for Christ's sake, he would just go and ask them out. He was pretty good looking, so he almost never got rejected. Once they were on a date, he would say something wrong, most of the time he didn't even know what, but it always resolved in him finishing dessert on his own. That's why he promised himself that he would never fall again. He would act indifferent to all people who got too close and would say he was asexual or married to his job to those who asked.

That was until he met doctor John Hamish Watson. In the beginning everything was fine. Sure he was attracted to the cute doctor with his sandy-coloured hair, but he had years of practise, so acting indifferent wasn't that hard. But John was different: he called him amazing instead of freak; he would just sigh when he found body parts in the refrigerator instead storming out of the apartment while screaming; he would come whenever Sherlock mentioned the word danger; he would rather be loyal to Sherlock, who he had only known for a couple of hours, than taking Mycroft's money; he would feed Sherlock when his body needed it and would demand he would get some sleep, even though Sherlock claimed he didn't need any of it. Oh yes, John Watson was different and he didn't like it a bit. He was too easy to care about. So when John made his move (or tried to make small talk, like John claimed it was), he was very quick to tell him he was married to his job, like a hundred times before. Only this time it felt wrong. Or like John says, a bit not good.

It didn't matter how many time he had tried to deny it, he had fallen for John. He would pace around in their apartment whenever John went to see _her_ again (he refused to remember her name, it was unnecessary information as he knew it wouldn't work, John wasn't in love with her, but was too stubborn to see it) only to go lie on the couch the moment he heard John walking in. He would feel a weird feeling, like he was missing a huge part of himself, when he had to do cases without John. He even tried to be more careful with his experiments, as he knew that John wasn't too keen to holes in their flat.

But he wouldn't make a move. He liked his relationship with John enough to keep it that way.

That was until he started noticing the little signals John was (unintentionally) sending him. How his pupils were dilated when he moved into John's personal space, or how John would always take the chair the closest to him, even when there were enough chairs for the entire army to sit. The way John smiled at the most of his jokes even if they weren't funny at all, and how John wouldn't get too pissed off anymore when he had (again) forgotten to warn him that it wasn't milk in the milk carton. Sherlock knew it wasn't much, but it was enough to make him wonder. And after two months of these little signs, he was sick of it and decided he would ask John in a way that was so romantic that John would fall for him even if he hadn't already: he would sing him a love song.  
>He had gotten the idea after he heard this song on the radio and thought how it resembled his feelings towards John.<p>

His chance came when the yard organised a talent show where he and John were invited as well. Probably because of John, since it was the first time in all those years that Sherlock got an invitation to anything the yard organised.  
>Of course he made it look like he didn't want to go ("Why would they even host something that will definitely make them all look like imbeciles" "Fine, <em>they<em> can have their entertainment, but why do _we_ have to go?") and made John persuade him ("I guess it would be funny to see Anderson and Donovan make a fool out of themselves"), but his plan was already formed in his mind, before John even got to see the envelope.

Sherlock spend more time apart from John than he had ever done before, taking every dull case, so he could spend just fifteen minutes practising. It wasn't that he couldn't sing, because he knew that he could had made a living from that if he wanted that, but he wanted his face to express to John that he was serious, and that wasn't easy. It mend he had to show emotions! He was convinced that the entire yard by now thought he was, except for an high-functioning sociopath and freak, also very vain, since he was looking in every reflecting object he could. Not that he cared what the yard said, they were dumb anyway and it was all for his John.

When the day arrived, Sherlock wasn't nervous, why would he? He knew he could sing. He knew the song was perfect. Except for the butterflies in his stomach. And the transpiration. And that he had no clue about the life of the woman in front of him. But he wasn't nervous.  
>He had got the program in advance, so that he would know when it was his turn. After someone starting to crack bad jokes, Sherlock got up. He was next.<p>

The lights were shining in his eyes. The entire public was gazing at him, but his eyes searched John immediately. "I guess the person whom I'm singing this for, will know it's him."

The music started to play a pop song tune while he waited for his cue to start singing.

**I'm used to being on my own  
>Keeping my heart shut down<br>If I don't go there, I won't get hurt  
>But the pretty girl said<strong>

**If you never ever gonna get hurt again**  
><strong>Are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend<strong>  
><strong>And I like the way he talks<strong>  
><strong>And I la, la, la, la<strong>  
><strong>Like the way he spins my world around<strong>  
><strong>And my ha, ha, ha, ha<strong>  
><strong>Heart's good for one more kick<strong>

He started to doubt if John _would_ know it was him, after all, he wasn't as smart as Sherlock himself, so he started walking towards him. His eyes however never left John, making sure nobody in the audience would distract him from his mission. Then the refrain started and Sherlock took a deep breath.

**So how do we do this?**  
><strong>'Cause I believe you're worth it<strong>  
><strong>How do we do this<strong>  
><strong>what's it take?<strong>  
><strong>And isn't gonna break me down<strong>  
><strong>I found that<strong>  
><strong>nothing' can come from nothing'<strong>  
><strong>So you better come round,<strong>  
><strong>I'm down<strong>  
><strong>How do we do this?<strong>

Was it warm in here or was that just him? John hadn't stopped looking at him. When did his eyes became so beautiful?

**So tell me if you're ready  
>'Cause things are getting' heavy<br>And I don't wanna fall apart  
>'Cause spending time with you<br>Is all I wanna do  
>You know, it's scary giving' up your heart<br>But you give me that something  
>Been waiting so long and I make you smile<br>That's why I wrote this song**

He now stood in front of John and took his hand. When did John started to get so beautiful, and when did Sherlock's month started to get dry, just because John was biting his lips? _'Dear god, I'm in love with him'_ he thought.

**And I la, la, la, la  
>Like the way you spin my world around<br>And my ha, ha, ha, ha  
>Heart's good for one more kick<strong>

**So how do we do this?**  
><strong>'Cause I believe you're worth it<strong>  
><strong>How do we do this,<strong>  
><strong>what's it take?<strong>  
><strong>And isn't gonna break me down<strong>  
><strong>I found, that nothing' can come from nothing'<strong>  
><strong>So you better come round,<strong>  
><strong>I'm down<strong>  
><strong>How do we do this?<strong>

John was looking at him with wide eyes. For the first time in his life, Sherlock admitted that he was getting nervous. What if he had misread the signs? What if John wasn't in to him? What if they would get all awkward or go back to being just flat mates? Or worse, John wouldn't want to live with him anymore? Or would he want Sherlock to move? He couldn't deal living without John.  
>But then John smiled: "Took you long enough!" and he pulled the taller man down to meet his lips<p>

Sure he did made a promise to himself that he wouldn't fall again, but, Lestrade knows this very well, if there was anything you couldn't do for the love of God , Sherlock would see it as challenge to see how he could break the rule, and breaking as many other rules as possible at the same time. So kissing John wasn't an exception. Even though kissing John was exceptional.


End file.
